


Gamma Shift Stroll

by asarahworld



Series: Sygyzy [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Animated Series
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld





	Gamma Shift Stroll

Jim hadn’t meant to even go into the Jefferies Tube. He had simply been roaming the nearly deserted corridors during the Gamma Shift, in hopes of curing his insomnia. Nothing was ever simple for James T. Kirk, not even a nighttime stroll onboard a starship. For what he found in the Jefferies Tube was something that made him wish that he had stayed in bed, to read an old, scientifically-inaccurate horror novel.

James T Kirk considered himself to be a very open-minded person, but he was human and humans have a tendency to be impolite, at best, when taken off-guard.  
He cleared his throat.

“Lieutenant M’Ress… Lieutenant Arex…” The normally unflappable1 starship captain floundered.

“Captain,” M’Ress purred. She seemed unsurprised by his arrival, though Jim knew from experience that she recovered quickly from being surprised. Lieutenant Arex was in the process in disengaging his arms from M’Ress’ body.

“Good night,” Jim said vaguely, twisting his face into a polite smile and quickly exiting into the corridor. Though certain that he would not be sleeping at all for the rest of the ‘night’, Jim went straight to his quarters to avoid all contact with people and to cleanse his mind of the graphic scene upon which he had walked into.

1Taken from the infamously inaccurate Netflix description


End file.
